Some gardeners, such as elderly or handicapped individuals, have difficulty performing gardening acts such as driving a fertilizer spike into the earth. Driving fertilizer stakes into normal ground can be difficult, but such a task made even more cumbersome in certain situations. For example, implanting spikes around trees can be difficult if the soil surrounding the tree is compacted and densely populated by roots. Thus, driving fertilizer stakes into the ground can force gardeners to kneel on the ground, sometimes with great discomfort, to pound fertilizer spikes into the earth. These efforts to insert the spikes into the earth can be especially frustrating when the gardener accidentally breaks the spike while pounding it into the ground.